Electrostatic discharge (ESD) refers to the flow of electricity between two electrically charged objects caused by contact, an electrical short, or dielectric breakdown. An ESD may occur when differently charged objects are brought close together or when the dielectric between them breaks down, potentially creating a spark. The ESD may cause failure of an electronics component such as an integrated circuit. Therefore, electronics manufacturers may install an ESD protection structure or device near the electronics component to divert the electrostatic discharge of an approaching body to the ground.
In certain electronic devices, a metallic frame or bezel may be positioned around the sensor to protect the sensor against an ESD strike. It may be undesirable for the ESD protection structure to be visible to the user.